AbusePortugaise Translation
by Tearful angel
Summary: O Edward nao volta na lua nova e a bella casa com o Jaicob.Eles tem uma filha. O Jake é mau. O que acontece ce o Edward voltar?
1. Leave out all the rest

_I dreamed. I was missing, you were so scared._

_But no would listen, cause no else cared…_

**A musica dos Linking Park bloqueou o meu cérebro, ao mesmo tempo quando eu estava deitada numa posição desconfortável na minha pequena cama.**

_After my dreaming, I wore with this fear…_

_What I am leaving, when I'm done here?_

**Meti o meu MP3 a altura máxima e fui a casa de banho; O meu pai estava de novo a bater na mãe. Eu fui a correr para o quarto, tentando esconder me para que ele não me veja. Eu não queria ouvir as desculpas dela e os gritos da dor, eu sabia os muito bem.**

**O meu pai, Jacob Black, era forte, muito forte. Eu sempre perguntava a mim própria, porque é que ele é assim.**

**Eu outra vez concentrei me nas palavras da musica, agora não era o melhor momento para chorar. Ele estava de mau humor, e eu não queria dar-lhe motivos para me fazer mal, sabendo que disto já esta a sofrer a minha mãe.**

_When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some, reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty._

_Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest._

_Leave out all the rest…_

**Estava prestes a adormecer quando ouvi passos… Para o meu quarto ia o homem da neve! Pensei eu a brincar. Eu sabia, quem é que era. A porta abriu-se com grande força e foi contra a parede. Consegui ouvir os gritos da minha mãe e as suas lágrimas da sala. Ela não conseguia esconde-los. Deixei os olhos fechados. Não me apetecia olhar nos olhos da pessoa que cada dia estraga a vida da minha mãe, e tanto me fazia o que ela sentia por ele.**

**Ele não era o meu pai. Eu até tinha vergonha ser filha dele. Eu queria fugir e nunca mais voltar, eu pensei nisto antes. Mas no último minuto a única pessoa que me prendia ali, era a pessoa, que sempre sem nenhuma palavra amava-me. A minha mãe. Eu amava a mais que tudo na minha vida. Ela era a minha pequena luz do sol que saia das nuvens no céu, que se chamava a minha vida. Mas quando aquilo chegava ao meu pai, nos não tínhamos forças. Ela sempre dizia, que ama o muito para fugir. Mas eu sabia que na verdade ela não gosta nem um bocadinho dele, só tem medo. Nas suas palavras de amor estava inscrito "medo" e "odeio". Era fácil descobrir isto, a minha mãe é um livro bem aberto.**

**Eu senti, como se inclinou a cama, quando o meu pai sentou-se ao pé de mim. Ele estava a espera que repare nele. Eu estava a ignora-lo, mas ele esperava…esperava…esperava. Eu ouvia como ele resmungava.**

**-Lizzie, porque é que não falas comigo, eu sou o teu pai, tu gostas de mim, - reparem, ele não disse que gosta de mim.**

**- Vá lá – o seu tom mentiroso e inocente enjoava me. Também não lhe ia dizer nada.**

**-Se tu não me falas agora, eu prometo, tu levas, - eu ia levar na mesma.**

**-Bem, e quanto a isto? VAI TE EMBORA! – Senti uma forte estalada. O golpe dela fez o meu rosto ir para o lado, causando tensão no pescoço. A dor fez uma onda do pescoço ate as costas. Cai para o chão e mantive-me quieta tentando ficar melhor depois do golpe. **_**De novo dor não!**_

**Fechei os olhos e mantive me quieta no frio chão de madeira. Também não iria mexer me, mas ele queria obrigar-me. Ele pegou me pelos cabelos e segurou a frente do seu rosto. A pressão do meu corpo enviava dores da cabeça para os cabelos. As pernas balançavam me, e eu fechei os olhos, recusando-me a olhar para os seus olhos frios e negros.**

**Tentei não gritar e implorar, porque aquilo não ia ajudar. A minha vontade lutava contra o meu orgulho, enquanto a violência física durava a noite toda…**


	2. The story

A minha mãe e um homem desconhecido com olhos dourados estavam sentados num estranho, mas bonito campo, olhando um para o outro com muito amor. Eu não me estava a importar, só queria o melhor para a minha mãe. Estava contente por ela. De repente o homem baixou a cabeça ate ao seu pescoço – ela soltou um "ah", agarrou se ao seu cabelo e começou a gritar.

Eu queria gritar, correr ate ali e tira-lo dela. Ele estava a magoa-la! Mas eu não conseguia mexer me, nem um centímetro. A minha mãe gritava de dor. Ele levantou a cabeça, para olhar para mim, dos seus lábios escorria sangue, e ele mostrou dois dentes de _**Vampiro.**_

Levantei me da cama a transpirar mas depois senti me triste por acordar. As feridas da noite anterior ainda estavam frescas. Fechei os olhos com muita força os olhos, tentando conter as lágrimas. Quando aproximei-me do espelho, fiquei horrorizada!

O meu rosto estava vermelho de tanto chorar, e na bochecha tinha uma grande nódoa negra. A minha língua tinha feridas que pareciam ser dos meus dentes, se calhar aquilo aconteceu, quando eu estava a tentar não gritar.

Olhei para as minhas mãos, elas tinham pequenos mas profundos arranhões. Fantástico! Eu estremeci quando pressionei uma das nódoas, ela desapareceu mas voltou novamente a ficar roxa. Isto é mau, eu tenho que ir a escola! Como é que vou esconde-los?

Olhei para fora, o carro do meu pai não estava lá.

Vesti uma t-shirt e uma saia, para que se note mais as nódoas. Eu queria que o meu pai tivesse problemas. Na cara coloquei só sombra e brilho para lábios.

A minha mãe estava a fazer o pequeno-almoço na cozinha, com novas feridas na bochecha e no pescoço. Ela sempre escondia as feridas de mim, pois não tinha permissão sair de casa a não ser acompanhada pelo pai.

Ela virou-se para mim com um sorriso, segurando o pequeno-almoço, mas o seu sorriso desapareceu quando ela reparou no que eu tinha vestido.

-Lizzie, porque é que vestiste isto? - a mãe estava a olhar me desconfiada.

- Porque sou uma rapariga, porque é que não posso usar t-shirts e saias? Eu pensava que as mães ficam contentes quando as suas filhas usam saias e pouca maquilhagem?

A sua cara ficou pálida. – Lizzie, senta te.

- Tenho que ir para a escola.

- Na sua cara apareceu uma expressão zangada. – LIZZIE! – gritou ela quando eu já me virei para ir me embora. Eu parei e virei me para ela. Eu estava em choque. Ela nunca levantou a voz, sempre era boazinha. Eu sentei-me.

Ela acalmou-se e sentou se a frente de mim. – Para que é que queres fazer isso? Porque agora?

- Mãe, eu faço isso porque, eu…- eu parei e virei a cabeça para não ver o seu olhar picado. Levantei-me. – Porque, eu estou farta, da maneira como o pai trata-nos! Eu acho que ele tem que gostar de nos! Ele tem que ser o meu pai, ele em que tratar-te como o amor de toda a sua vida! Será que tu, não vês isso, mãe? Isto não deve ser assim! Eu sei que isso é assim! – eu parei esperando a resposta dela. Toda a minha gritaria ela esteve calada, e a sua cabeça estava baixada, quando ela respondeu.

- Eu sei. – disse ela calmamente.

- Mãe! Nos podemos ir se embora! Podemos fugir! Nos podemos acabar com isto! Nos podemos ir se embora daqui e começar uma nova vida, nos podemos… nos podemos… - eu parei, quando vi a cara dela. Ela levantou-se da cadeira, veio ate mim, e abraçou-me.

- Querida, eu queria falar com tigo sobre isso, - ela parou de me abraçar e com um gesto pediu para me sentar de novo. Eu sentei me. - quando eu era inda muito nova, eu pensava como estava pronta a deixa-lo e nunca voltar.- o seu olhar estava fixo em algo.- mas isso foi quando era nova, eu tinha um futuro. Agora estou casada, quando eu disse "sim", tudo mudou. Agora não tenho onde ir. - os meus olhos encheram-se de lagrimas.

- Por favor mãe, nao digas isso... - eu implorava enquanto as lagrimas desciam.

- Querida, tu não percebes. Eu não posso ir me embora. Eu não tenho futuro. Não tenho outra vida, - ela calou-se e murmurou algo como - Que bom era antes... - ela não quis, que eu ouvisse isso.

- Qual outra vida, mãe? Do que estas a falar?

Ela fez uma pausa e olhou me desconfiada, no seu olhar podia-se notar de que ela esta prestes a decidir algo. Mas depois os seus olhos mudaram para um olhar determinado.

- Eu acho que tu ja tens idade suficiente para te contar essa historia.

- Quando eu tinha 17, eu vivi em Fenix com a minha mãe. A minha mãe, avó Renee, casou com um homem chmado Phil. Ele era querido e muito boazinho, enquanto a minha mãe era muito distraida e fútil. - ela riu-se das memorias. - ok, Phil era um jogador de basebol... - eu interrompi a.

-Porque, eu so agora sei isso?

- o teu pai não queria, que soubesses disso, tu sabes, o que pode acontecer se eu contar-te isso. Agora por favor ouve. - eu caleime e continuei a ouvir a história, que não devia saber.

- Em qualquer caso, como ja disse, Phil era jogador de basebol, o que o levou a viajar muito. A minha mãe ficava em casa comigo, o que não lhe fazia mais feliz, o seu olhar não tinha vida. Então, eu lembrei-me, que o meu pai, avô Charlie, vive em Forks, e eu decidi, ir ter com ele. para fazer a Renee mais feliz. Enfim, quando cheguei ali, o meu pai ofereceu me um carro, e eu registei-me na escola, - ela fez uma pausa e sorriu, - era lanche, quando eu pela primeira vez vi _**os**_.

- Eles eram muito bonitos, e chamavam-se Callens,-ela olhou pra mim e continuou, - um deles, rapaz com cabelo loiro, chamava-se... - ela parou por um momento, para ganhar coragem, - Ele chamava-se Edward. - Ela tossiu, parecia que este nome magoava-a.

- Enfim, depois de uma serie de acontecimentos... hmm, estranhos... nos começamos... a falar. - Da maneira como ela disse aquilo, fez me pensar que ela escondia algo... algo importante. Mas eu nao me importei, estava feliz por ela me contar, pelo menos alguma coisa.

- Depois de muito tempo, apaixonei-me por ele, e parecia, que ele tambem estava apaixonado por mim, mas no meu aniversario de 18 anos aconteceu algo, ele disse me... - olhei para a cara dela, ela estava cheia de lagrimas, a sua expressão estava tensa e intermitente. Ela continuou, - eu posso dizer...

- Mãe, tu não precisas de continuar, se tu não queres isso.

- Não, não, tu tens o direito de saber. Ele disse... que já não gosta de mim e foi se embora. Ele foi se embora e nunca mais voltou. - Os seus olhos estavam vidrados e olhavam para nada. - Eu amava-o muito, e dentro de alguns meses, pode se dizer lutava comigo propria. Eu tive uma depressão profunda, e eu acho que ainda pode ser... depois de muito tempo, ia a praia La Push para ver o Jeicob. - eu fiquei conente a ela por não chama-lo meu pai, - e, passar o tempo a felicidade voltou. Mas ha uma coisa que deves saber, Lizzie, o teu pai era diferente quando eramos mais novos. Naquele momento ela nao faria mal a uma mosca, ele era o meu melhor amigo. Fi ai que eu comecei a sentir algo por ele, aquilo que eu sentia era diferente, pelo que eu ainda sentia por Edward.

- Mas eu não me arrependo, que casei com o Jacob, porque se nao na teria te. Tu es a minha vida, por favor, entende isso. - Os seus olhos fitavam os meus. - pelo que ja nao tenho futuro, o avô Charlie esta morto e o Jacob e o unico que raz me felicidade. (Nota primeira:. Perdoa, eu não sei como ainda pode ser chamado Jacob)

- Mãe, por favor, nao digas que...

- Lizzie,tu tens que me prometer uma nao posso faze-lo se tu recusares.

- Tudo o que quiseres.

- Eu quero, que tu tornas-te numa boa rapariga, mudasses as tuas notas, para ir a universidade. Eu quero, que tu fosses te embora daqui, quando o fizeres tu vais ter uma vida proptia.

- Então e tu mãe?

- O meu lugar é aqui.

- Nao é - sussurei.

- Sim, é verdade! - nós as duas estavamos ali debruçadas sobre a mesa. Ela suspirou de decepção e esfregou o nariz.

- Olha, não vamos continuar a falar sobre isso agora. Vamos a casa de banho que eu corrijo a tua maquilhagem. E escrevo-te uma justificaçao por chegares atrazada.- A mãe fio se embora ao seu quarto enquanto eu fui ao meu quarto e tirei do armario uma camisa de manga comprida e uns _jeans._

Eu fui a cas de banho da minha mãe e sentei-me a frente do espelho, ela tentava maquilhar-me pelo que fosse possivel com as minhas feridas. Quando tudo estava feito ela beijou me na testa e enviou para a escola.

Quando estava na escola, a minha mente estava longe, em Forks. A história sobre o edward Cullen nao saia da minha cabeça. Tambem estava a pensar da dificuldade da mãe, quando ela estava a contar do seu encontro com o Edward. O meu cerebro trabalhava mal hoje, por isso eu decidi guardar esta adivinha, para resolver depois.

Eu cheguei a cas as 18:00 ( eu escoli de proposito o caminho mais longo para pensar), conseguia ouvir as vozes dos meus pais a "falar" de novo, eu em bicos de pes fui ao meu quarto, rezando para que isto acabasse mais cedo. Eu lembrei me de novo daquele sonho estranho sobre vampiros ou sobre o vampiro, pelo que eu achei o vampiro era aquele rapaz. Senti uma sensação estranha de o Edward Cullen aparecer nos meus sonhos. Estava no caminho da descoberta mas ouvi a voz bebeda do meu pai a gritar, - Tu contaste lhe? - no corredor ouviu-se algo a partir com um grito abafado.

Eu saltei da cama para ver se estava tudo bem com a mãe, mas voltei de novo para o lugar, quando ouvi a sua voz baixa que dizia que estava tudo bem com ela. Eu coloquei a orelha ao pe da porta para ouvir melhor a conversa.

- Ouve, eu nao lhe falei dos lobisomens nem do segredo dos Cullens. O segredo esta escondido! Ok?

Lobisomens? Ela esta a sentir se bem? Do que é que ela esta a falar?

- Espera, - disse o pai, ele veio ao pe da porta do meu quarto e abriu bruscamente a porta atirando-me para o outro canto do quarto. A minha cabeça bateu com muita força na parede.

- O que é que tu ouviste? - perguntou ele num tom frio e assustador. Neste momento eu senti-me... simplesmente assustada.

- N-nada pai.

- Hmm, eu sei melhor, diz me a verdade. Ele veio ao pe de mim, pegou o meu pescoço e conceguia sentir como a dor crescia na minha cabeça e com a dor crescia o aperto dele.

Eu ouvi vidro a partir-se, estava livre. levantei as maos ate ao pescoço, tentando respirar.

- Tu não devias ter feito isso, Bella. - ouvi eu a voz do meu pai, a avisar a minha mae, eu estava atras dela.

- Liz, corre!

- Não mae, eu nao vou deixar-te!

O meu pai bateu-lhe, e ela foi contra a porta do meu armario. Eu ouvi a sua voz baixa, - Acredita em mim, por favor, - desta vez eu perdi. Algo dizia me que se eu ficasse a situação nao iria melhorar, e a minha mãe ficaria mal se eu visse isto.

Levantei me do meu lugar. O meu pai não estava a espera disto, ele pensava, de que eu ia ficar como uma rapariga educada. Eu fui a correr ate a janela aberta, passei por la e fugi. Eu conseguia ouvir como baixava o tom das gritarias do meu pai, enquanto eu corria com a força maxima.

Eu não duvidei de que ele ia perceguir-me, eu não sabia se corria muito tempo ou não. 15 minutos... 1 hora...ou mais. Estava com fome e muito cansada. "Chego a um campo e descanso" pense eu.

Estava num campo. Num campo bonito. Algo me era familiar aqui, mas não sabia o que era. Nem me importava. Estava cansada. Deite me e adormeci ente as flores...


	3. Brazil

**Capítulo 3 – Brasil**

_Tentei fazer com que meus pés se movessem quando o homem estava com a cabeça para baixo no pescoço da mamãe, mas eu não conseguia me mexer. Eu queria desesperadamente salvá-la!_

_**"Por favor! Eu faço qualquer coisa!"**__, Pensei._

_Meus lábios não se moveram._

_As palavras de minha mãe tornaram-se coerentes o bastante para que eu pudesse ouvir o que ela disse, ela engasgou uma palavra, uma palavra só._

_"Edward!" Suas mãos agarradas em seu cabelo e ela gritou de dor mais uma vez._

_Edward. Onde eu tinha ouvido isso antes? Eu não consigo entender..._

_Edward de repente levantou-se, quando eu pisquei, de repente ele estava atrás de mim. Ele inclinou-se e afundou os dentes em minha garganta.  
_  
Meus olhos estavam bem fechados enquanto eu esperava a dor, levei dois segundos para perceber que era um sonho.

Sem abrir os olhos (Eu ainda estava chocada do quão realista meu sonho foi) eu senti a grama abaixo de meus dedos, me lembrei do que aconteceu na noite passada.

De repente, senti como se eu não estivesse sozinha.

_Oh, por favor, Deus, por favor, por favor, por favor que não seja papai!_

_Eu abri um olho para ver quem estava sobre mim._

_Alguém, que eu nunca tinha visto antes._

_Alguém que parecia tão familiar._

_Alguém que estava em meus sonhos._

_Edward Cullen._

**EPOV (um dia antes)**

Eu estava enrolado em posição fetal quem sabe por quanto tempo, eu estava pensando sem parar em Bella, isso não estava ajudando em nada.

Minha respiração acelerava cada vez que eu pensava no cabelo macio de Bella, seus olhos castanhos suaves...

_UGH! NÃO! PARE DE PENSAR ASSIM! Ela é mais que isso! Eu sei que ela é!  
_  
Do lado de fora da pequena janela redonda do sótão, o ritmo dos caminhantes cantarolava pelo ar, me concentrei mais desesperado por uma distração.

Tum, tum, tum...

_Bella, Bella, Bella..._

Ah! Eu não agüento mais! Levantei, bati a porta, e corri para fora da casa abandonada.

Eu andei entre multidões até que cheguei ao aeroporto brasileiro. Eu corri para o balcão.

"Oi, bem vindo a-"

"Preciso de um vôo para Washington, nos Estados Unidos!"

"Uh... O vôo para Port Angeles sai ao meio-dia, de primeira classe ou de econômica?"

"Primeira classe." A mulher imprimiu no bilhete e o entregou para mim; insuportavelmente lentamente se você me perguntasse.

"Espere no terminal 8, obrigado e tenha um bom dia."

"Obrigado"

Me afastei do empregado atordoado e fui tomar o meu lugar no terminal oito. Olhei para meu relógio.

10h. Suspirei. É melhor eu ficar confortável, porque vai ser uma longa espera. Eu sentei e me deixe afogar em pensamentos e memórias de Bella...

_**Nota da Autora: **__**Espero que gostem deste capitulo e muito obrigado a todos que deixaram rewiews nos 2 capitulos passados muitos beijinhos da autora**_

_**Pusinhka Lapusya**_


	4. Ex namorado da Mãe

**EPOV**

Sentei-me no assento de primeira classe enquanto o avião saia em marcha lenta da pista, os céus do Brasil estavam escuros enquanto nuvens de tempestade apareciam.

1... 2... 3... 4... segundos sem Bella.

Os segundos passavam monotonamente quando o avião, finalmente, começou a subir e ir para o ar. As rodas se levantaram da terra e estávamos subindo para as nuvens em direção ao norte. Eu descansei minha cabeça de volta contra o banco e me perdi nas minhas lembranças novamente.

Seus lindos, cabelos,castanhos ondulados... a sensação dos meus dedos passando por ele... a sedosidade e a maciez deles... Seus grandes olhos de chocolate... sua profundidade... como eles brilhavam quando ela tinha um lampejo de intuição...

Minha mente estava inundada por esses tipos de pensamentos até que o avião pousou em Port Angeles. Chovia na Península Olímpica; não havia surpresa.

Minha mente correu e minha respiração acelerou, o pensamento de ver Bella novamente começou a me deixar ansioso para abrir as portas desse avião estúpido. Olhei pela janela para ver o que me lembrava deste lugar...

Os edifícios antigos mal feitos... a falta de luzes de rua ... os armazéns abandonados...

Claro que eu não conseguia manter meus pensamentos longe de Bella por muito tempo, logo a minha mente vagueou de volta para coisas que me lembrava de Bella.

A maneira como ela parecia angelical imperícia e graciosa para mim... a forma dos lábios curvados quando ela sorria aquele sorriso lindo dela ...

Logo, as atendentes do o avião começaram a colocar as pessoas para fora do avião para o terminal.

Levantei-me e passei entre as pessoas, em um esforço para conseguir sair deste avião abandonando o plano passado e ver Bella.

Entrei no terminal e me esforcei por entre a multidão de pessoas, eu mantive meus olhos para a frente não vendo nada, só Bella.

Me esquivei das pessoas carregando malas, até lá fora. Eu peguei um taxi, não me importando qual tipo de transporte que tomaria.

Mas eu pensei que iria assustar os humanos se eu usasse o tipo de transporte que eu preferia.

Entrei no táxi e enfiei um punhado de notas nas mãos sujas do taxista, um olhar de choque cintilou em seu rosto.

"Fique com o troco ..." eu murmurei, não realmente.

Ele olhou para mim estupidamente; seus pensamentos estavam sem palavras, apenas "!"

Então eu percebi que era porque eu não lhe disse para onde ir.

"Desça a estrada principal e vire à esquerda na 110 e continue descendo **(N/A:-ele nunca disse o nome da rua de Bella)**

O motorista acenou firme com a cabeça e o carro deu uma guinada para a frente.

Debrucei de volta a minha cabeça contra o assento e cantarolei a canção de ninar de Bella , lembrei-me dos momentos mais preciosos da minha existência. Tudo o que ocorreu após conhecer Bella.

Eu fui estúpido e errado em deixar Bella, eu nunca deveria ter feito isso. Se eu tivesse apenas controlado o que aconteceu na sua festa, eu não estaria nessa confusão. Bella é um anjo-desenhado pelo anjo dos anjos. Eu adorava lembrar quando ela adivinhou que eu era um vampiro, ela estava tão hesitante da minha reação... seu coração batia mais rápido. Ela gaguejava e mal suas palavras saiam, eu sempre amei o vermelho delicioso que pintava seu rosto cada vez que nossos olhos se encontravam.

Então eu comecei a pensar sobre o que eu diria para ela quando eu chegasse lá, e como eu sei que ela não foi para a faculdade? UGH! Eu sou tão estúpido!

Espere, se Charlie ainda viver lá, eu posso chegar lá sem ele perceber ou o ouvir conversando com alguém em casa. Qualquer coisa para obter informações sobre a Bella, chegamos à rua. Seria suspeito um táxi parar perto da casa, eu estaria bem visível.

"Pare aqui mesmo." O homem deu-me um olhar estranho e seus pensamentos não eram diferentes.

_O que há com esse cara? Quem paga em notas de cem dólares, em seguida, pede para parar antes de seu destino?  
_  
Olhei para ele, este homem era confuso demais e ele não merecia saber nada de ninguém, mas eu não tinha tempo para lidar com ele enquanto procurava por Bella.

Eu pulei para fora do carro e o agradeci, logo ele tinha ido embora eu andava na velocidade vampiro através das cercas e quintais, despercebido. Eu através de samambaias e árvores. Pulei até que eu vi o memorável quintal, desacelerei para subir na árvore para olhar através da janela do quarto de Bella. Eu queria ver se ela se mudou antes de tudo. Foi quando eu notei uma fita amarela em torno da casa. Alguma coisa aconteceu aqui recentemente, aparentemente bastante importante para o envolvimento da polícia.

Mas onde estavam os carros de polícia? Os investigadores? De repente preocupado se Bella ainda vivia aqui durante o acontecido.

Eu olhei através do vidro para ver as paredes nuas sem nada alguns fios soltos, cheio de pó no quarto e sem mobília do espaço habitado. Meu coração afundou um pouco sabendo que se mudou, mas minha mente estava dizendo outras coisas.  
_  
É bom que ela tenha se mudado, é o que você queria que ela fizesse. Certo?  
_  
Infelizmente, essa lógica não me faz nenhum bem.

Eu, desci para o primeiro andar e escutei, procurando por Charlie ou qualquer sinal dele.

Nada.

Ouvi com mais atenção para me certificar de que não perdi nada...

Nada.

Assim que a minha esperança desvaneceu-se o som das viaturas policiais entraram em escala, me escondi nas árvores, mas estive perto o suficiente de modo que quando eles viessem, eu facilmente ouviria a conversa.

Quando a radiopatrulha estacionou, duas outras chegaram atrás deles.  
No primeiro carro, dois homens saíram de uniforme, com notas em suas mãos. O primeiro falou.

"Então, alguém tem qualquer pista sobre quem poderia tê-lo matado?"

Matou? Mas então o que –

"Não tanto quanto eu sei, eles não encontraram o criminoso. Foi definitivamente pré-meditado. Vamos entrar para ver se podemos encontrar qualquer outra coisa." Os homens se curvaram sob a fita amarela e entraram na casa vazia.

Quando a porta se abriu um ligeiro aroma de... lobisomem, escapou. Eu deixei um rosnado baixou sair , suficientemente baixo de modo que os humanos não conseguiram ouvir. O que um lobisomem estaria fazendo na aparentemente antiga casa de Bella?

Raiva cresceu dentro de mim, eu estava prestes a ir em plena velocidade para a reserva patética que eles chamam de lar, quando os ouvi continuar.

"Tivemos algumas informações ontem que podem nos dar um suspeito e também um caso de_ violência doméstica_. Jacob Black casou com a filha de Charlie, Isabella, e temos provas principais que, aparentemente, Charlie suspeitava que Jacob abusava de Isabella. Ele morreu alguns dias depois, as provas são muito contundentes. "

Casada. Agora eu poderia morar mais longe se não fosse pelo fato deles terem mencionado _abuso doméstico_. Eu sabia o que aquilo significava, Charlie não era um imbecil, ele apenas suspeitava de algo se a prova estivesse bastante clara.

"Bem, não temos certeza, vamos ter que correr um pouco mais as investigações, e teremos uma análise de DNA para descobrir isso."

Então eles não estavam indo procurar por ele? Bella poderia estar sendo espancada e eles não iam fazer nada? Idiotas!

Eu não pensei sobre isso. Minhas pernas tiveram vontade própria. Elas saltaram do meu esconderijo e me carregaram em velocidade de vampiro direto para La Push.

Mas o que eu faço quando chegar lá? E se Bella ama Jacob e odiasse se eu o ferisse? Eu não quero que ela me odeie, novamente. Eu não quero que ela seja espancada. Havia muitas maneiras que isso pudesse acontecer, e seria o caminho errado se eu fosse lá e agisse com raiva. Eu precisava pensar antes de ir.

Eu fiz uma curva fechada e fui direto para o lugar onde eu sempre costumava ir, a clareira.

Eu atravessei o antigo caminho familiar que costumava ir, admirei as árvores antigas que estavam apenas começando a crescer, há tantos anos eram cultivadas ou caiam por causas naturais. Com o apodrecimento de árvores, ou cupins, ou relâmpagos... o motivo por ela estar presa a mim era porque Bella tinha apenas 18 anos quando fui embora, e faz o que, treze anos? Gostaria de saber quanto ela mudou, eu iria reconhecê-la?

_Não! Pare com isso! Claro que você iria reconhecê-la! Ela é __**Bella**__!  
_  
Eu vi o primeiro raio de luz no fim do caminho que conduzia a clareira. Meu coração inchou enquanto recordei as memórias aqui... entrei na clareira, que estava ensolarada hoje. Eu percebi isso?

Eu respirei o ar do campo e o aroma cheio de algo tão repulsivo, mas tão doce ao mesmo tempo, tinha um coração batendo firme igualmente.

Eu andei lentamente, era um cheiro humano. Eu me aproximei da criatura ao descobrir que, era uma menina. Uma menina com o cabelo castanho como o de Bella, mas seu tom de pele mais escuro do que o de Bella. Ela estava dormindo, seus olhos estavam fechados e ela estava deitada de costas. Seu perfume era estranho para mim, era repulsivo, como o cheiro de um lobisomem, mas também uma mistura de lavanda e Freesia como Bella... Oh, não. Jacob e Bella se casaram. E foi há treze anos, e a menina parecia ter a idade certa... oh meu deus.

Sua consciência começou a voltar lentamente, eu só comecei a prestar atenção aos seus pensamentos o suficiente para pegar o fim do seu sonho.

Eu? Enterrando meus dentes em sua garganta? Por que na terra, ela sonha comigo? Essa última parte do sonho produziu tantas perguntas que eu precisava de respostas. Eu não ia a lugar nenhum até esta menina me dar a informação que eu precisava.

Eu me ajoelhei sobre ela e a esperei abrir os olhos, para que eu pudesse encará-la. Mas ela não abriu os olhos, senti suas mãos na grama abaixo dela, e seu próximo pensamento me confundiu ainda mais.

_Oh, por favor, Deus, por favor, por favor, por favor, que não seja papai!_

Fiquei espantado quando seus olhos se abriram revelando dois olhos castanhos pelos quais eu me apaixonei.

Sim. Sem dúvida esta era a filha de Bella.


	5. A verdade

**Lizzy POV**

Meus olhos se abriram para ver a criatura de olhos dourados dos meus sonhos, os seus cabelos cor de _bronze_ estava bagunçado, aparentemente de correr.

Cabelo Bronze. Oh meu Deus. A história da mamãe. Meus sonhos estranhos. O Edward Cullen. Como o primeiro amor da mamãe.

Seu rosto ficou mais apreensivo quando eu contemplei essas coisas. Eu sabia que tinha de dizer alguma coisa, então eu disse a primeira coisa que veio à minha mente.

"Um... você pode sair de perto de mim?" Eu perguntei, deixando o veneno saturar a minha voz. Seu rosto se transformou em uma expressão de confusão.

Estúpido. Será que ele não entende o significado de "sai fora"?

Compreensão com uma pitada de aborrecimento apareceu em seu rosto e ele saiu de em cima de mim. Sentei-me imediatamente para encontrá-lo embaixo das árvores. Olhei para ele e fiz a pergunta que eu estava morrendo para confirmar.

"Quem é você?"

Ele soltou uma risada dura.

"Você já não sabe?"

"Hum... não?" Era verdade , mas como é que esse cara sabe que eu sabia quem ele era? Em seguida, novamente havia uma chance de ele ser um vampiro, se meus sonhos estivessem certos. Embora eu não possa imaginar por que ele seria um vampiro, eu quero dizer quais são as chances de a minha mãe se envolver com um vampiro...

Descrença estava clara em suas feições, embora seu rosto estivesse meio escondido nas sombras da floresta densa. Seus dentes cerrados.

Um segundo eu estava na campina então logo, eu estava na sombra densa na frente dele, com as mãos segurando meus ombros.

Apertei meus olhos fechados e trinquei meus dentes, nenhum grito escapou de meus lábios. Eu estava acostumada a resistir à vontade de gritar. As lembranças da noite passada encheram minha cabeça mais uma vez, e como seu aperto era forte como de Jacob, mas como essas ações não se difundiram em nojo, como era com "Papai".

Eu o ouvi suspirar e, de repente, assim como elas estavam ali, suas mãos foram embora de cima dos meus ombros.

Ele me olhou intrigado.

"Por que você fez isso?"

"Fiz o quê?" Eu respondi teimosamente, cruzando os braços por cima do meu peito. Eu não encontrei o seu olhar, o que ele tinha? Como ele sabia todas essas coisas... na mesma hora.

"Você sabe o que quero dizer, você fecha os olhos e aperta a mandíbula e não grita por socorro. Por quê?"

Olhei em volta. Um plano formado em minha mente.

"Vou responder suas perguntas se você me der minha resposta." Encarei seus olhos e fiz a minha expressão determinada e firme para que ele soubesse que eu estava falando sério.

Ele soltou um suspiro derrotado. Ele devia _realmente_ querer algumas respostas, porque ele balançou a cabeça em concordância.

Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas eu o interrompi.

"Minha pergunta primeiro." Ele beliscou a ponta do nariz e soltou uma respiração afiada.

"Olha, garota, eu sou maior que você e que diz que você dita as regras?" Ele cuspiu, tentando me intimidar , eu acho. Se eu podia lidar com meu pai, eu com certeza poderia lidar com ele.

"Porque eu tenho as respostas." Olhei-o diretamente nos olhos. Eu sabia que não podia discutir assim então eu continuei a minha pergunta.

"Como você sabe dessas coisas? Quero dizer, quando eu perguntei-lhe quem era o senhor disse algo como "Você não sabe?" e eu nunca te vi antes e agora é quase como se... como se..." Eu estava perdida nas palavras quando ele continuou.

"É quase como se eu pudesse ler mentes?"

Eu não conseguia falar. Não conseguia respirar.

Ler mentes? Eu não tinha pensado nisso, eu não era tão criativa, mas vamos lá. Ler mentes?

"É verdade, pense em algo totalmente aleatório agora"

Então pensei sobre o que o papai me faz quase que diariamente, se ele iria ler minha mente, eu lhe daria um inferno de um pensamento.

Abri os olhos que estavam fechados, com um sorriso presunçoso enquanto eu tive a satisfação de lhe atordoar de volta em resposta, como um terapeuta iria colocá-lo como "pensamentos perturbadores". Entrei em lembranças mais emocionais para ele ver.

Lembrei-me, em detalhes que eu poderia acrescentar, naquela manhã, quando eu tinha tentado a ir à escola com apenas uma saia e uma camiseta, e minha mãe me contou a história sobre ele e os Cullen, e também a minha promessa que ela me fez fazer sobre a faculdade. Estremeci quando recordei a voz da mamãe... em algumas partes difíceis. Quando ela falou sobre ele indo embora relembrei a minha dor, ela me disse que não tinha outro lugar. Eu o ouvi rosnar, em algumas partes violentas, o que só ajudou a minha teoria de ele não era humano.

Eu mantive meus olhos abertos enquanto eu vi um milhão de emoções cruzarem seu rosto como quando lembranças e pensamentos ficaram mais claros e detalhados.

Quando eu finalmente terminei de mostrar as coisas para ele, deixei o meu olhos se fecharem e minha mente ficar completamente em branco e deixei a música que mamãe sempre cantarolava para mim quando eu era pequena. Eu deixei a melodia fluir na minha cabeça e assumir todos os pensamentos que eu tive e me acalmar.

Reabri meus olhos, ele estava bem na minha frente.

"Onde você ouviu essa música?" Ele picou os olhos arregalados.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha. Se ele era um leitor de mente eu não ia pensar só nisso.

Lembrei-me da minha infância quando a mamãe me encontrava chorando no meu quarto, depois que meu pai tinha me batido. Ela sentava na minha cama, afagava o meu cabelo e cantava a melodia para mim todas as noites até eu adormecer em seus braços. Lembrei-me de quantas noites tranquilas ela me trouxe.

Quando eu deixei o pensamento desvanecer e minha mente ficar em branco, ele estava olhando para o nada. Eu esperava que ele me questionasse mais sobre a canção, eu já tinha um comentário sarcástico tudo pronto e preparado. Mas a pergunta que ele fez me pegou desprevenida.

"Você está com dores maiores do que você deixa que outras pessoas saibam, não está?" Ele tinha um olhar simpático no rosto. Pensei vagamente e o ouvi resmungar "Tal como a sua mãe"

Virei a cabeça, a observação sarcástica ainda funcionou nessa situação, mas quando eu disse isso, pareceu-me mais patético do que irritado. Era quase um sussurro.

"Não é a sua vez de perguntar." Fiz minha pergunta antes que ele pudesse responder. "Como _você_ conhece essa música?"

Um pouco de presunção coloriu seu tom, "Eu escrevi isso."

Balancei minha cabeça e franzi minhas sobrancelhas em confusão, o que ele estava falando?

Ele soltou uma risada trêmula. "Você realmente quer saber?"

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Bem, você já conhece a história de como sua mãe e eu nos conhecemos-"

"Uau, você está admitindo ser Edward Cullen? Espera. Você estava aqui quando eu estava dormindo?"

Sua boca desceu em uma linha dura, "Sim". Ele disse em um tom grampeado, "eu sou, agora, por favor tenha paciência!"

Olhei para ele por um momento e depois desisti e fez sinal para ele continuar.

"Obrigado, agora como eu estava dizendo antes de ser tão rudemente interrompido." Ele piscou pra mim com um sorriso idiota presunçoso. "É óbvio que você sabe que eu... fui embora há muito tempo... e há coisas que eu não disse a Bella quando fui. Ela pensou e ainda pensa, que eu não a amo, mas isso não é verdade." Ele parou e voltou-se para mim com um olhar expectante em seus olhos.

"O que?" Eu perguntei um pouco áspera.

"Estou esperando você começar a me odiar, eu disse que eu amo a sua mãe e você não parece ligar, você não iria querer defender o seu pai?"

"Não o chame de, meu pai. Ha!" Cuspi acidamente. "Além disso, eu pensei que você fosse um leitor de mente, você não viu o que eu estava pensando antes?"

Sua boca infundiu em uma linha dura. "Suponho que você tem um objetivo, de qualquer maneira eu só fui embora porque...", ele me olhou novamente com uma expressão que fez parecer que ele estava tendo uma guerra interna com ele mesmo.

"Por que você continua parada?"

"Você se lembra da teoria de que você tinha antes de seu sonho...?"

Oh. _Oh_. Espero que os vampiros não tenham nada a ver com isso?

"Seu sonho sobre o que eu..." Ele sumiu.

Real compreensão me arrebatou.

Vampiro.

Bebem sangue, criaturas da noite.

"Sim". "Ele disse simplesmente. Ele se afastou, dando tempo para eu assimilar tudo.

Assim, a minha previsão anterior tinha feito sentido.

Ah. Eu pensei sobre quando a mãe estava falando comigo sobre sua história e sua hesitação em algumas partes e encaixei 'vampiro' nesses lugares vazios e isso fez sentido.

"Eu entendo", eu disse a ele: "Mas o que isso tem a ver com você ir embora?"

"Porque nós somos perigosos, você vê ..."

"Lizzy".

"Lizzy, olha eu tinha sede do sangue de sua mãe mais do que qualquer outro ser humano que eu já conheci. Mas eu também a amava mais do que qualquer um que eu já conheci, mortal e imortal também. E eu tinha que ter um auto-controle inimaginável quando eu estava perto dela. Eu não achava que ela deveria ficar perto de tais criaturas perigosas, por isso eu lhe disse que não gostava mais dela, porque eu queria uma ruptura limpa para que ela pudesse superar mais rapidamente."

Fiz a pergunta que nos trouxe até agora ao longo da conversa, em primeiro lugar.

"Então, espere, estou confusa. O que isso tem a ver com a canção que minha mãe costumava cantar para mim que você aparentemente escreveu?"

Ele riu, me fazendo adivinhar.

"Eu costumava esgueirar-me pela janela da sua mãe durante a noite para vê-la dormir, ela era tão bonita quando ela dormia, ela era tão tentadora de uma forma humana..." EW, nojento. "E eu também gostava de tocar piano, assim um dia eu estava no piano e as notas fluíram naturalmente. Então, à noite, quando sua mãe descobriu que eu estava no seu quarto à noite e felizmente foi tudo bem com isso, eu cantei para ela."

Então, a mamãe cantava pra mim a canção que Edward cantava para ela quando eles estavam juntos? É estranho... mas também me deixou feliz. Eu não entendia o sentimento, mas eu me senti lisonjeada e confusa ao mesmo tempo.

"Agora a minha pergunta." Ele disse com um sorriso. Eu concordei silenciosamente.

"Será que sua mãe ama seu..:" eu olhei para ele, um aviso para não chamá-lo de meu pai. "Jacob?"

"Ela diz que sim, mas não há muita emoção, quando ela diz." Sabia que não era muito uma resposta, mas me lembrei de mamãe dizendo alguma coisa sobre Edward, quando nós falamos.

Lembrei-me de quando conversávamos, lembrei-me suas palavras com perfeita clareza, porque eu tinha uma atenção tão estreita.  
_  
"Mas há algo que você tem que entender Lizzy, seu pai era diferente quando éramos mais jovens. Naquela época, ele não era capaz de machucar uma mosca, ele era meu melhor amigo. Então eu comecei a desenvolver sentimentos por ele, e sei que, mesmo agora, que os meus sentimentos por ele são apenas um eco distante dos sentimentos que, infelizmente, ainda tenho por Edward."_

Um eco fraco do sentimento que eu, infelizmente, ainda tenho por Edward.

Repeti a última declaração umas três vezes para que eu pudesse ter certeza que ele pegou.

"Isso responde a sua pergunta?" Eu perguntei a presunçosamente. Eu olhei para ele encontrá-lo sorrindo, _radiando_ felicidade. A luz apareceu por entre as árvores e algo estranho aconteceu.

No começo eu pensei... bem, eu não sabia o quê. Ele estava_ brilhante_! Sua pele brilhava como os diamantes mais caros e brilhantes do mundo.

_Belo vocabulário "brilhante". Legal._

Eu estava ainda olhando para ele quando me lembrei que ele podia ler minha mente.

Merda!

Eu rapidamente mudei meus pensamentos para outra coisa. Eu tentei pensar em um menino babando na escola, mas veio vazio.

Dane-se! Eu preciso ficar viva!

Ele riu levemente, com isso, uma nuvem escondeu a luz e nós estávamos mais uma vez envoltos em sombras.

Ele estava de volta ao maçante, não brilhante, Edward.

"A minha pergunta, que outras coisas de vampiro você pode fazer?" Eu perguntei, eu estava realmente curiosa.

Eu acho que ele decidiu que seria muito _chato _me dizer então ele me mostrou.

Um momento ele estava na minha frente e no próximo ele estava do outro lado da grama balançando, antes que eu pudesse ver o que aconteceu, ele estava de volta mais ao meu lado.

Ele ficou em silêncio, embora o seu rosto era soberbo, eu só o conhecia por cerca de... droga quanto tempo se passou?

Eu não sei, mas não mais de uma hora pelo menos. Mas de qualquer maneira soube na hora que ele era muito convencido sobre suas capacidades.

Ele pegou uma pedra na boa, três vezes maior que uma bola de basquete, ele a segurou com uma das mãos sob ela e outra em cima.

Eu vi seu rosto, como prega ele lentamente começou a esmagar a rocha a pó. A pedra gemeu em protesto porque rachou em alguns lugares e desabou completamente em outros.

Quando foi completamente reduzida a pó como a substância, que ocupou o monte de pó em suas palmas na frente de seu rosto e levemente o soprou. Fazendo pequenos pedaços de rocha flutuar em torno da minha cabeça.

"Exibido". Murmurei.

"É muito bonito isso." Ele disse com um sorriso inocente no rosto.

"Mais uma vez a minha pergunta, o que está fazendo aqui?"

Seu sorriso se virou para baixo. "Eu... senti muita falta de sua mãe e decidi voltar e pedir a ela para me aceitar de volta. Mas quando eu cheguei aqui eu não sabia onde ela estava vivendo, então eu fui para sua antiga casa para ver se ela ainda morava lá ou para obter algumas informações a respeito de onde ela morava. Quando eu cheguei lá alguns policiais estavam dizendo que Jacob e sua mãe casaram-se"

"Uau! O que a polícia está fazendo lá?"

Seu rosto tornou a se contorcer em confusão. "Eles estavam investigando o assassinato do seu avô."

Eu não ouvi as palavras, eu não iria deixá-las entrarem "O-O que você quer dizer com assassinato? Mamãe disse apenas que ele morreu! "

Seu rosto ficou triste. "Eu acho que não deviam saber que... parece que foi Jacob que o matou, porque Charlie estava suspeitando de abuso em sua casa."

Minha respiração ficou mais difícil e as lágrimas começaram a cair, eu nunca chorava. Nunca. Exceto agora, meu pai tinha matado meu avô, só porque ele não queria que ele suspeitasse de sua relação doente e torcida conosco?

Eu estava além de furiosa, e também senti falta de esperança. Ele estava tão perto de ser capturado; tão perto de ser repudiado para sempre.

Eu não podia chamar a polícia em casa, meu pai tirou os telefones de casa, o único telefone era seu telefone celular. Escola não ajuda, porque se dizemos alguma coisa podem ficar "preocupado com sua segurança" e alertar os seus pais, e eles com certeza gostariam de alertar o pai, e que iria investigar um pouco e não encontrar nada. Deixando o pai a fazer comigo o que quisesse.

"Não." Eu sussurrei.

Ele ficou em silêncio.

Eu bloqueei o meu pensamento, mas meu plano já tinha sido pensado.

"NÃO, VOCÊ ESTÁ MENTINDO! EU NÃO IREI ESCUTAR!"

"Lizzy, eu não estou mentindo." Ele disse calmamente.

"NÃO! EU VOU VOLTAR PARA CASA!" Virei-me para voltar, e ele tão rápido como era, me parou. Assim que eu planejei.

"Lizzy, ouça-"

"NÃO IMPORTA SEGUIR OU PARAR! PORQUE O QUE VOCÊ SABE? MAMÃE FALOU QUE NÃO SE ARREPENDEU DE CASAR COM JACOB!" Era verdade, mas por minha causa, disse ela. Mas tenho a certeza que minhas palavras soaram como algo diferente.

Ele cambaleou para trás, parecendo magoado.

"ELA DISSE QUE NÃO SE ARREPENDEU! OK? ACABOU ! ELA TERMINOU COM VOCÊ ENTÃO VAI EMBORA!" Deixei a floresta indo de volta na direção que eu vim. Desta vez ele não me parou.

Foi irônico, ontem eu estava fugindo de casa. Mas agora eu voltei com alegria. Eu queria me virar primeiro do monstro diabólico.

Eu sabia que se eu deixasse Edward iria me seguir e ele iria matar meu pai.

E era tudo que eu queria, com exceção que eu queria ser a única a fazê-lo, eu queria ser a única a infligir a dor em que ele causou durante a minha vida toda e colocar para fora

Eu não _queria_ machucar Edward da maneira que eu fiz, eu sabia que ele ainda amava ternamente minha mãe, e ela também. Mas eu simplesmente não podia arriscar-me a não conseguir minha vingança tão doce.

Eu corri quase tão rápido como eu fiz a noite passada, mas eu fiz isso para casa e bati a porta.

Corri para a cozinha, e procurei furiosamente através das gavetas para pegar a maior faca de cozinha que eu poderia encontrar.

Segurei-a até o nível de meu rosto e admirei.

"PAPAI ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?" Eu gritei para dentro de casa, eu esperava ele, e toda a sua glória horrível, para sair pronto para lutar.

Mas quem apareceu na porta foi minha mãe, quando ela viu a minha arma, ela suspirou e deu um passo para trás.

Minha mente estalou. "Mamãe? Por que você está se afastando?" Eu dei um passo mais para perto dela.

Seus olhos desviaram-se entre mim e a minha arma repetidamente. Ela pôs as mãos na frente dela e falou em uma voz cuidadosa.

"Querida, o que está fazendo com isso?"

Lágrimas rolaram pelo meu rosto. "Eu descobri o que realmente aconteceu com meu avô! Ele foi morto! E meu pai o matou!"

Seus olhos se arregalaram. "Como você soube?"

Eu engasguei em desafio. "Você sabia? Mãe como você pode esconder isto de mim?" Eu cuspi com raiva.

"Eu estava tentando protegê-la." Ela sussurrou.

"De quê? PAPAI? EU NÃO TENHO MEDO DELE! BASTA VER O QUE EU ESTOU TENTANDO FAZER COM ELE COM ESSA FACA! "

"Lizzy." Sua voz falhou e as lágrimas caíram. "Por favor. Acalme-se. Por favor."

Eu não ouvi. "Onde está o papai?" Eu perguntei.

"Ele está passando muito tempo no trabalho. Agora, por favor, podemos conversar sobre isso, "

"Não mamãe NÃO PODEMOS conversar sobre isso! Estou cansada de conversar! Estou farta de esperar, resistindo! Eu quero AGIR! "Apertei mais a faca na minha mão.

Suas lágrimas caíram mais furiosamente desta vez, a boca virada para baixo em uma carranca e sobrancelhas franzidas. Ela olhou para a minha faca e, para minha grande surpresa. Ela pulou em mim.

Ela agarrou meu pulso segurando a lâmina e se inclinou sobre mim e lutou pelo controle do meu braço.

A outra mão apertou a minha mão para ter certeza que eu não faria nada para ela.

Ela apertou o meu pulso tão forte que o fluxo de sangue foi cortado. Me entreguei a dor e a faca soou no chão.

Ficamos ali no chão com a faca á três metros de distância com ela debruçada sobre mim. Seus olhos se encheram de uma emoção tão estranha seu rosto estava duro muito mais do que quando eu vi nos olhos de papai.

Raiva incontrolável.

"Eu pensei que você me amasse mamãe ..." sussurrei como uma criança com voz quebrada. Sua cara vacilou.

Eu recuperei o controle e chutei ela de cima de mim, ela sentou no chão com um baque.

Levantei-me e fugi para o meu quarto, corri para o corredor tão rápido que quase bati de cabeça na porta.

Eu ouvia apenas os passos de mamãe atrás de mim.

Entrei em meu quarto e bati a porta fechada e trancada. Ouvi mamãe do outro lado da minha porta.

"Lizzy! Lizzy! Sai daí! Precisamos conversar sobre isso!"

"VÁ EMBORA!" Eu gritei. Ela não deixou, ela simplesmente afundou-se e sentou-se contra a minha porta e começou a soluçar.

Doeu-me a ouvir os seus gritos e apelos tão perto, mas não podia vê-la agora. Eu pulei para a minha cama e vasculhei o meu leitor de MP3.

Quando encontrei coloquei os fones e liguei.

Nada aconteceu.

Troquei novamente.

Ainda nada. Eu verifiquei a bateria.

Descarregado.

Eu gemi, eu não tinha sequer MÚSICA para acalmar-me! Aparentemente, eu não merecia qualquer tipo de paz.

Eu deitei de volta contra o travesseiro e chorei até dormir...


	6. Mãe? Pai?

Não consegui dormir feliz como eu esperava.

Olhei para o teto chato, com incontroláveis as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto e caindo sem pedir licença no travesseiro.

Vi pela janela a lua lentamente mover-se para lados diferentes do céu.

Mamãe, eventualmente, se levantou e saiu do seu lugar do lado de fora da minha porta do quarto.

Mas só depois que ela praticamente perdeu a voz de choro e pedindo a mim do outro lado.

Cada soluço cortado ma cortava, estes sons eram os mais doloridos do que eu já ouvi-la a fazer.

Pior do que quando meu pai estava batendo nela. Ou a chutando.

Eu gemi e rolei para fora da cama e fui para o meu espelho para aplicar a minha maquiagem.

Eu estava quase terminando a maquiagem quando eu percebi, era sábado. Ugh.

Normalmente eu ficaria feliz por ser sábado, mas com a minha mãe, provavelmente à espera de emboscar-me sobre meu er... "episódio" na noite passada.

Eu contemplei apenas ficar no meu quarto pelo o resto do dia, depois percebi que era inútil.

Mamãe (ou papai) iria chegar até mim eventualmente, ela faria fumaça fora da minha janela, usaria um avião para escrever uma mensagem no céu.

Eu fui contra vontade até minha porta e girei a maçaneta com cuidado, esperando que não fizesse barulho.

Mas, claro, o destino me odiava e agora a madeira rangia e chiava tão alto, que ecoou pela casa.

Saí pela porta, olhando várias vezes em torno do corredor estéril.

Nada.

Sem Mãe esperando. Sem pai chateado.

Estranho.

Entrei na cozinha, esperando minha mãe estar lá sentada na mesa, mas quando virei o corredor, a mesa estava vazia.

Avistei uma folha sobre o balcão com uma nota sobre ele.  
_  
Lizzy,  
Eu esperei por você fora de seu quarto, mas eu percebi que você adormeceu assim eu a deixei descansar. Fiz algumas panquecas para você. Com lascas de chocolate.  
Eu te amo,  
Mamãe._

Suspirei, amassando o bilhete e joguei na lata de lixo.

Peguei o prato e fui até a mesa e distraidamente mastiguei sobre as panquecas achocolatadas.

Mmm! Estas estavam deliciosas! A vergonha tomou conta de mim quando eu percebi o quanto ela deve ter se dedicado a estas.  
Peguei o bilhete do lixo e enfiei no meu bolso.

Saí da sala e entrei no meu quarto para ligar no meu MP3 player. Quando eu entrei no quarto olhei para fora da janela, vi minhas pegadas da noite anterior.

Mais vergonha tomou conta de mim, a única razão que eu disse aquelas coisas horríveis para ele é porque eu queria a minha chance de ferir o papai. Eu queria ser a única a infligir a dor e não recebê-la, era assim tão ruim?

Suprimi uma risada quando percebi o quão completamente demente que me soou.

Bem, eu suponho que foi tudo em vão, porque eu nunca tive essa chance com ele. Eu queria pedir desculpas a Edward, mas eu não tinha idéia de onde encontrá-lo, e eu duvidava que ele queria me ver.

Então eu percebi que eu não tinha visto meu pai desde que ele tentou me sufocar, mamãe disse que estava trabalhando até tarde.

Ele nunca trabalha até mais tarde... Como é que ele não estava aqui hoje de manhã, desde sábado, ele deveria ter sido capaz de passar por aqui na parte da manhã.

Depois que eu ouvi que ele não iria me cortar em pedaços quando me encontrasse? O que poderia ser tão importante no trabalho que iria impedi-lo de vir até mim?

Antes que eu pudesse pensar mais, a noite sem dormir, de repente me alcançou e me sentei sobre o colchão e, finalmente,dormindo feliz.

Acordei com um suspiro.

Lembrei-me do sonho que eu tinha acabado de ter.

_Eu estava andando na floresta de Forks. Não La Push. Isso foi estranho, pois quando eu tive tempo para caminhar em algum lugar diferente La Push?_

_Percebendo isso andei na direção da casa, embora estivesse em casa tudo ao meu redor estava gritando para me afastar e correr._

_Eu não entendia esses sinais, quero dizer era minha casa porque não ir lá?  
Enquanto eu cheguei mais perto eu comecei a me sentir... diferente..._

_Então um lobo gigante avermelhado estava cerca de 10 metros de distância de mim, porque eu não corri? Eu senti meu estômago revirar, enquanto eu não chegar mais perto... ele não iria me machucar. Não que ele tivesse uma consciência, mas que não poderia me ferir aqui._

_Então, uma barreira ficou visível entre nós, e eu vi uma linha no terreno que se estendia tão longe quanto meus olhos podiam ver._

_Ele rosnou._

_Eu me encolhi e esperei com o intenso rosnado, quando olhei depois de alguns segundos eu vi que ele estava tentando empurrar a barreira que nos separava. Mas ele não conseguia._

_Eu não sabia que era um sonho que tornou tudo mais assustador, mas o lobo enviou algum tipo de sinal fraco na minha cabeça._

_A maneira como ele rosna com ódio, como se ele estivesse gritando palavrões ... a maneira como ele se parecia grande demais para ser um lobo normal ... o ódio familiar em seus olhos negros..._

_Eu não estava mais sozinha. Olhei para o meu lado para ver 8 pessoas desconhecidas._

_Um deles era uma pequena menina de cabelos pretos. Ela rosnou para o lobo._

_Ao lado dela tinha um homem alto e tinha cabelo loiro, ele estava segurando suas costas._

_Havia um homem alto, musculoso ao lado de uma bela mulher loira, então havia um homem loiro com uma mulher de cabelos cor de caramelo ao lado dele._

_Havia mais dois, mas eu não podia ver seus rostos._

_De repente a postura de todos veio à minha mente, eles pareciam que estavam... me defendendo._

_Por que eles perderiam seu tempo me defendendo? Eu nunca me encontrei com eles, eu não sou nada para eles._

_Então eu vi suas presas, quando o homem musculoso rosnou ameaçadoramente._

_Eram vampiros..._

_O lobo não estava sozinho, outros lobos se juntaram a ele para ultrapassar os vampiros._

_Os outros dois vampiros estavam agora perfeitamente claros, Edward, em todo seu vampirismo._

_E uma mulher desconhecida... embora ela parecia familiar também. Seu cabelo era tão familiar para mim, sua forma corporal era tão conhecida. Quem era ela?_

_De repente, ela pulou para frente e teve certa postura de proteção em frente a mim, ao contrário dos outros que estavam apenas do meu lado._

_Olhei para ela de perto e, lentamente, sua aparência mudou. Mudou parecendo como a minha mãe._

_Ela se inclinou para o meu nível e falou com a minha voz da mãe._

_"Quem sou eu?"_

_Com essa última linha, a barreira quebrou, e o lobo castanho avermelhado aproveitou-se e se esgueirou por trás com um relâmpago.  
_  
Eu ainda estava tentando regular a minha respiração, mesmo depois de cinco minutos.

Olhei para fora da minha janela para ver o sol por detrás das nuvens, ugh Eu dormi o dia todo!

Eu sou uma inútil, oh bem poderia muito bem acabar com isso.

Eu me levantei e caminhei até o quarto do meu pai e da minha mãe e bati na porta, foi mais como um espancamento. Eu não podia esperar até ele viesse até mim, eu percebi que eu tinha que tirá-lo do caminho.

Nenhuma resposta.

Bati de novo, desta vez mais forte.

Nada.

Hm. Por que meu pai _ainda _esta fora?

Eu entrei na cozinha, na esperança de encontrar minha mãe para me desculpar. Eu andei lá com a boca aberta e pronta para falar quando eu vi, ninguém estava lá.

Se mamãe e papai não estavam aqui hoje de manhã... _onde_ eles estavam? Olhei em cada quarto e cada banheiro, e ainda não encontrei ninguém. Eu estava começando a me preocupar um pouco, embora fosse completamente inconcebível me preocupar com meu pai, eu me preocupava com a mamãe. Havia algo de errado? Porque ela não estava aqui?

Eu olhei para fora da janela da cozinha. Suspirei. Eu realmente deveria tentar encontrar Edward, mas onde ele estaria?

Talvez ele esteja na clareira?

Não. Ele teria saído de lá por agora, eu sabia que ele estava chocado, mas ele não era retardado. Ele teria ido para outro lugar.

A antiga casa da mamãe?

Não. Teria muitos "investigadores" no local para fazer-lhe muito bem.

Abri o topo da minha camisa e peguei um vento, eu limpei o suor da minha testa. Cara, está quente ou o quê? Eu nunca quis um condicionador de ar tanto na minha vida! Quero dizer, era setembro, isso ainda era aceitável para o verão, mas vamos lá, isso era da Península Olímpica que estávamos falando!

Então eu percebi que estava suando muito é porque eu estava em pânico sobre: 1) Onde a mamãe e o papai foram 2) Onde Edward estava 3) a morte brutal do vovô.

Sentia que meus olhos brilharem sempre que o pensamento sobre o papai atravessava minha mente. Ódio. Eu ainda o odeio.  
_  
Surpresa! _A voz baixa na parte de trás da minha cabeça falou.

_Oh, por favor, você só o odeia porque você não pode fazer nada sobre ele bater em você e em sua mamãe! Se você fosse tão forte quanto você pensa que é, como é que você e sua mamãe ainda se acovardam?_

Eu balancei a cabeça, tentando afastar a voz que me dizia coisas que eu não queria acreditar. Mas também coisas que eu sabia que eram verdadeiras.

"Eu sou forte!" Eu gritei mentalmente com a voz. Eu sabia que se alguém soubesse dessa batalha interna, iria preencher os papéis para me mandar para um manicômio com todas as pessoas esquizofrênicas psicóticas e as pessoas que falam com objetos e os objetos falam de volta.  
_  
Pare de brincar consigo mesma! Papai está certo! Você é travessa e sarcástica!  
_  
Eu sabia que essa parte poderia ser plausível, mas eu não sou uma inútil como ele fala!  
_  
Você está certa? Então, lute! Tome uma atitude! Aja!  
_  
"Eu agi ontem à noite! E olha como ele me pegou!" Eu gritei dentro da minha cabeça.  
_  
Não quero dizer esse tipo de luta! Quero dizer lutar contra o abuso e fugir!  
_  
"M- mas eu não posso fazer isso! E a mamãe?"  
_  
Ela escolheu o seu futuro, ela quer que você espere até a faculdade, porque ela não quer correr o risco de você escapar de outra maneira!  
_  
"Exatamente! O que há de errado com isso?"  
_  
Ela está com muito medo de você a deixar antes disso, a razão pela qual ela diz que você não pode deixá-la é porque ela não tem a faculdade como uma alternativa.  
_  
"M- mas é tão ruim assim? Eu acho que esperar pela faculdade seria o caminho mais seguro!"  
_  
Você pode estar certa, mas e se você não viver para ver seus 18 anos? E se MAMÃE não viver para vê-la com 18? Você realmente quer correr o risco de ter isso por mais 5 anos? Se não, ela mais do que provavelmente será morta por ele! 1 pessoa já está morta... o número de mortes só vai aumentar se você não fizer alguma coisa!_

"Pare!" Eu precisava de um pouco de ar fresco, o quarto estava começando a girar. Eu praticamente empurrei a porta traseira aberta e virei a esquina da casa, ao lado da casa, sem portas ou janelas.

Eu comecei a andar para trás e para frente, era difícil de ver, a lua não fornecia muita luz.

Comecei a pensar sobre o meu sonho novamente. Se os vampiros existiam, então o que dizer de... lobisomens?

Poderiam existir? Eu pensei que volta no que mamãe e papai tinham conversado,  
_  
"Olha, eu não contei a ela sobre o que os Cullen realmente eram ou o tratado com os lobisomens! O segredo está seguro! Ok?"  
_  
Os Cullen eram... vampiros. Eu sabia do tratado, mas lobisomens?

Meu sonho voltou para mim.

Os vampiros e lobisomens queriam muito as gargantas uns dos outros, isso era óbvio. Mas o Tratado... a linha... a barreira... o lobo não podia atravessá-la. Era _isso _o tratado? Que eles não podiam ir ao outro lado das terras?

A familiaridade do lobo, como ele se relacionava com o meu pai... ok, então me deixe só "brincar" com a idéia de que o pai é um animal... Ok então se meu pai fosse um animal, então, isso poderia explicar por que ele não me seguiu para aquela noite.

Porque se eu estava com Edward, então eu devia estar em "suas terras". E isso era também o porquê de eu me sentir segura na terra no meu sonho, porque ele não conseguia me seguir se eu estivesse nas terras...

Mas meu pai ia para Forks muitas vezes... mas mais de uma vez ele não me seguiu quando eu corria.

Minha mente esta noite deve ter sido muito forte, porque eu estava finalmente chegando a soluções racionais (ou completamente irracionais, dependendo de como você olhasse para elas).

Comecei a pensar, bem, talvez a razão que ele não me seguiu era porque ele podia sentir Edward por perto (embora eu não veja como) e no Tratado não importava quando os Cullen tivessem ido embora... Mas quando Edward chegou, ele ficou de fora, fingindo seguir o tratado. Nojento. Se ele fez um tratado ele deveria cumpri-lo.

Vampiros e lobisomens... Eu tenho uma vida estranha.

Bem, SE o papai é realmente um lobisomem, então onde ele estava?

Um minuto depois algo passou apressadamente por mim, no seguinte, eu estava olhando nos olhos de um lobo gigante. Um lobo gigante que eu identifiquei como meu pai.


	7. A queda de Jacob

Eu olhei dentro dos olhos do lobo gigante castanho-avermelhado (eu agora adivinhei que era o meu pai).

Ele rosnou profundamente. Yep. Eu estava certa, ele _estava_ bem ansioso para chegar a mim. A única coisa diferente desta vez era... eu não tinha chance, ninguém estava aqui para me salvar, e mesmo se alguém estivesse aqui, como iria impedi-lo? Isso mesmo, eles não seriam capazes de impedir; eu suponho que isto é o preço a pagar pelos erros que eu cometi. Todo mundo que eu machuquei, incluindo Edward. Suas patas agarraram na terra e sua cabeça inclinou quando ele se agachou.

Eu recuei e me pressionei na lateral da casa, eu virei minha cabeça para o lado, não querendo ver a desgraça iminente vindo. Fechei os olhos, amassei minha boca fechada, determinada a não gritar quando a morte chegasse.

Quando é que chegou a isso? Uma semana atrás, se você me dissesse que eu ia morrer assim, eu provavelmente teria te amaldiçoado e chamado de um sujo e podre mentiroso. De alguma forma minha vida ficou ainda mais massacrada do que já estava e eu estava descobrindo um tratado entre vampiros e lobisomens, além de um romance interessante da minha mãe. Legal. Esperemos que Edward não tenha acreditado em mim e foi falar com ela assim mesmo. Talvez eles fugissem juntos, me deixassem aqui para apodrecer e as suas lembranças sobre mim desapareceriam. Seria apenas o que eu merecia, eu não era ninguém. Como meu pai disse. Eu sou um ninguém. Eu não sou tão forte quanto eu me enganei, eu mesma, em acreditar que eu era uma garota forte que podia resistir a tudo e qualquer coisa que o mundo jogasse em mim. Eu estava mentindo para mim mesma. Eu estava me dizendo que eu era forte por não gritar quando eu estava sendo morta, eu estava sendo mais covarde do que se eu gritasse alto para todos escutarem.

Era apenas _fofinho _que eu estava aprendendo isso durante meus momentos finais.

Algo voou na minha frente antes que eu pudesse tomar 2 respirações. Eu percebi que era uma pessoa, ela colocou os braços em frente a mim de forma protetora. Não! Quem faria isso? Quem quer que fosse ia morrer agora comigo!

Meus olhos se ajustaram à luz e vi os braços finos e brancos e o cabelo castanho espesso do meu protetor. Oh Deus, não...

"Não faça isso Jacob!" Mamãe gritou para o lobo. Então eu estava certa, ele era meu pai. Pior ainda. Minhas suspeitas foram confirmadas. Por que minha mãe está fazendo isso? Como ela pode ser tão estúpida? Ela não pode ganhar! Ela sabe disso! Papai rosnou ferozmente para minha mãe e balançou a cabeça em um gesto dizendo a ela para sair.

"Não, desista Jacob! Sam já ouviu você agora e provavelmente está a caminho para impedi-lo! Você não pode bloquear a sua mente do bando para sempre!" Que diabos...

Seu rosto torceu para aparecer um sorriso maroto. Mamãe engasgou e soltou um palavrão baixinho.

"A festa... Sam não está na sua forma de lobo..." Eu olhei para ela incrédula, desesperada querendo entender sua conversa privada. O que isso tem alguma coisa a ver com o que estava acontecendo agora? E por que é que o Tio Sam estava envolvido nisto? E o que é toda esta coisa de "esconder a sua mente do bando"? Pena que eu não vou viver tempo suficiente para descobrir isso.

"Jacob, por favor... ela é sua filha... não faça isso." Ela pleiteou com ele. Eu sabia que era tudo em vão, se não o machucava bater tanto em nós diariamente, então certamente não iria machucá-lo nos massacrar a sangue frio... ei, isso provavelmente seria divertido para ele.

Ele fez o gesto de cabeça para ela mais uma vez, ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Ele arremessou minha mãe e ela me empurrou com tanta força que fui enviada voando cerca de sete metros de distância. Eu gritei um "NÃO" quando eu estava sendo empurrada. Fechei os olhos e esperei por seus horripilantes gritos horríveis.

De repente eu estava voando novamente, as árvores eram nada mais que um borrão verde enquanto eu era levada pelo ar. Eu parei a cerca de 50 metros e quando olhei para trás, minha mãe tinha ido embora e meu pai ainda estava se recuperando de uma batida na lateral da casa. Deixando um dente enorme na madeira e os restos espalhados pelo chão enquanto ele balançava a madeira de sua pele.

Olhei em volta freneticamente pela mamãe. Senti uma mão vindo em meu ombro, eu ofeguei levemente.

"Está tudo bem". Mamãe sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Olhei para a nossa direita e congelei. Eu sabia por que mamãe e eu tínhamos saído do caminho tão rápido, Edward tinha voltado pela mamãe.

_DESCULPE! EU NÃO QUIS DIZER TODAS AS BESTEIRAS QUE EU DISSE A VOCÊ!_ Eu gritei no topo do meu pulmão mental. Eu estava prestes a chorar porque eu desesperadamente queria vê-lo novamente para que eu pudesse me desculpar porque ele era a única coisa que poderia manter mamãe longe do papai. Eu estava muito grata que ele voltou, ele apenas acenou com a cabeça em minha direção.

Eu fiquei ofendida por um décimo de segundo antes que eu percebi que ele estava tão focado em papai - não, eu não vou chamá-lo de pai, eu só vou chamá-lo de Jacob. Ok então ele estava tão focado em Jacob que ele não poderia me dar alguma atenção.

Edward e Jacob estavam encarando um ao outro, foi um silêncio durante trinta segundos insuportáveis. Rangidos eram constantemente provenientes de Edward enquanto ele agachava em uma posição de combate. Jacob seguiu o exemplo.

"Bella" Edward disse sem se virar. "Leve Lizzy para longe daqui, eu não sei como isso vai acabar".

"Mas Edward-" Minha mãe protestou. Ela estava obviamente confusa em vê-lo aqui.

"Bella, apenas vá".

Mamãe só balançou a cabeça, ela agarrou meu braço com um rápido "venha Lizzy". Corremos em torno do lado da casa e eu esperava que ela continuasse correndo, mas ela me puxou contra a parede enquanto ela espiou ao virar da esquina.

Uma brisa veio e desgrenhou o pêlo de Jacob e o cabelo de Edward, eles continuaram parados.

Esperei que Jacob avançasse em Edward porque eu sabia que esse era o seu estilo de luta, ele sempre usava seus músculos ao invés do cérebro. Mas desta vez ele me surpreendeu, ele usou a _estratégia_ neste momento. Dos olhares de alguém do lado de fora, Edward era um caso perdido. Mas, do ponto de vista de alguém que sabia seu segredo, eu sabia que provavelmente seria equilibrado.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido. Quando eu olhei, Edward e Jacob estavam no meio de uma batalha interna. E no seguinte, eles estavam se empurrando e se rasgando tão rápido que eu não podia ver quem estava ganhando. Você podia ver a cabeça de Edward vir por cima da briga para fazer um ataque alto, mas isso era tudo que eu poderia ver - de fora.

Eu estava no limite toda vez, alguém gritou. Eu desesperadamente não queria que Edward morresse, eu não sei o que eu faria se ele morresse. Ele era a nossa única chance de escapar de Jacob. Se Jacob ganhasse então... bem, eu acho que não viveria muito tempo para lamentar a morte de Edward. Eu rezei para que ele não viesse a isso.

Eu vi a silhueta de Edward voar para o lado da casa e cair, ele estava perdendo.

Minha mente estava correndo e meu coração estava batendo como hélices de helicóptero.

Não.

Eu tinha que encontrar uma maneira de dar uma vantagem a Edward, tinha que desviar Jacob **(N.A.: um - Me desculpe, eu TINHA que colocar a cena da luta de eclipse cena aqui: P haha). **Edward precisava de ajuda, ele não ia ganhar, meu pior pesadelo se tornava realidade. Quando eu estava tendo esta revelação eu ouvi um sussurro de minha mãe para mim.

"Eu vou chamar Sam e Emily na festa, você quer ficar aqui-"

"Sim". Eu respondi imediatamente.

"Ok..." ela respondeu hesitante, mas não disse mais nada. Ela correu para a casa enquanto os rosnados e rasgadas continuaram.

_Edward, siga o meu conselho! _Pensei tão alto quanto possível, esperando que isso não fosse distraí-lo demais.

"Oh não! Mãe o que está errado? O que está acontecendo? Mamãe?" Eu gritei alto o suficiente para Jacob e Edward ouvirem, exceto que Edward estava entendendo. Meu plano foi posto em marcha.

"Papai!" Eu chamei seu nome como se eu estivesse chamando por ele, mas realmente querendo usá-lo em desgosto. "Alguma coisa está errada com a mamãe! Ela precisa ir para o hospital!"

Eu vi a hesitação de Jacob, pensando se devia ou não confiar em mim, por que ele se importaria? Ele estava pronto para matá-la há menos de 10 minutos!

Esse momento de confusão deu a Edward a chance que ele precisava.

Ele pulou furtivamente em Jacob e pousou-o de costas, procedendo a afundar seus dentes em sua garganta. Percebi que ele não tinha presas, afinal... minha imaginação deve ter dado o melhor de mim.

Eu não sabia o que uma mordida iria fazer em Jacob, mas aparentemente foi suficiente para matá-lo. Porque ele caiu no chão ao seu lado e começou a ter espasmos rapidamente; Edward tinha o pé em cima da cabeça de Jacob e depois de um segundo, ele colocou pressão sobre ele e repugnantemente triturou e entrou em colapso. Eu pensei que eu ia desmaiar, era tão nojento!

A minha visão estava confusa e minha volta começou a girar, eu senti-me cair no chão. Esperei impotente pelo baque que me enviaria para o chão frio e duro. Mas eu não senti-o vir.

Eu olhei e vi Edward me segurando apertado, com os olhos em meu rosto. Olhei para trás, surpresa. Ele sussurrou.

"Obrigado." Ele disse sinceramente. Antes que eu pudesse responder, nós dois ouvimos mamãe suspirar, ela estava olhando para o cadáver de Jacob.

Ela ficou em silêncio.

Edward enrijeceu. Ele se endireitou e caminhou até mamãe e colocou sua mão em seu ombro. Desviei o olhar, pois parecia que eles estavam tendo um momento íntimo. Eu queria dar-lhes privacidade.

"Nós precisamos conversar." Ele disse a ela.


	8. Capitulo de enchimento!

**BPOV (finalmente!) **

Eu fiquei lá parada como uma imbecil olhando nos olhos do meu amor. Eu não tinha visto ou ouvido falar dele em treze anos.

Eu sempre fantasiei que eu superaria e que, se alguma vez ele voltasse eu lhe daria uma bronca, eu esperei anos por este momento. Eu esperei tanto tempo para ele voltar para que eu pudesse ter minha chance com ele. Era _suposto_ eu chorar sobre o meu marido morto. Era _suposto_ eu estar com raiva de Edward por ter matado o chamado marido. Era _suposto_ eu desprezar Edward com todas as fibras do meu ser. Mas eu não fiz isso.

Ele segurou meu braço com tanta suavidade que eu mal senti; muito diferente das garras da morte horríveis que eu estava tão acostumada. Seus olhos estavam quentes e também nadavam com... aquilo era remorso? Por que ele sentiria remorso?

Com estas questões eu vagamente ouvi o "nós precisamos conversar" que ele me disse. Eu estava apreciando a música melódica que era a sua voz. Não. Minhas lembranças não lhe faziam justiça, nem um pouco. Senti-me mal porque eu não me lembrava dele corretamente, eu não me lembrava dos traços perfeitos de seu rosto... a cor exata dos seus olhos... o tom que tinha sua voz.

Eu mantive-me tendo de repetir para mim mesma uma e outra vez que "é ele mesmo!". Eu chupei em lufadas de seu cheiro e comecei a sentir tonturas.

Edward olhava para mim em silêncio enquanto eu o tomava para dentro. Imaginei que ele estava fazendo a mesma coisa porque os seus olhos mantiveram-se varrendo sobre meu corpo e então eu percebi... eu era mais velha. Eu parecia muito diferente de quando eu tinha 18 anos. Muito diferente. Eu provavelmente parecia horrível para ele.

Virei a cabeça para me esconder dele, as lágrimas brotaram em meus olhos. Mas ele colocou os dedos embaixo do meu queixo e puxou meu rosto, me forçando a olhar para ele. Olhamos um para o outro por muito tempo. Eu ouvi alguém limpando a garganta.

"Um... bem uh... Eu vou apenas um... lá pra dentro? Um... Edward você pode cuidar do er... corpo mais tarde, depois que vocês dois terminarem de conversar?" Espere. Ela se dirigiu a ele como 'Edward'. Ela o conhece? Ele acenou com a cabeça bruscamente para ela antes que ela desaparecesse para a casa.

Como minha filha conhece Edward? Eu sabia que ela não poderia ter pegado o seu nome entre quando eu a empurrei e quando Edward me salvou. Eu olhei para Edward, certa de ter confusão clara sobre minhas feições para ter certeza de que ele compreendeu a minha ignorância. Seus olhos tinham um lampejo de compreensão antes de ele rapidamente responder, "Eu vou dizer-lhe lá dentro".

Ele caminhou até a porta dos fundos e segurou-a aberta para mim, eu permaneci parada. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Ninguém tinha feito isso por mim em cerca de treze anos. Bem, era evidente que a sua gentileza não tinha ido embora quando ele partiu.

Ele andou até mim e, gentilmente, me puxou para dentro da casa. Uau, não tive isso em um longo tempo também.

"Bella?" Edward perguntou com relutância. "V-você se importa se formos para a clareira?"

Pensei nisso por um segundo. "E quanto a Lizzy?" Nós dois viramos nossas cabeças para a porta do seu quarto, ela estava fingindo não ouvir.

Edward se levantou rapidamente e caminhou até a porta, ele bateu de leve na madeira. A porta se abriu imediatamente.

"Você se importa de ficar aqui por aproximadamente uma hora ou duas? Sua mãe e eu queremos ir a algum lugar..."

"A clareira?" Ela perguntou simplesmente. O que ela sabia sobre a clareira? Ele teria que explicar muito bem isso para mim.

Ele suspirou. "Sim".

Ela sorriu angelicamente para ele. "Bem, certo então." Ela fechou a porta levemente.

Ele virou-se para mim e estava de repente ao meu lado. "Bem, ok então, vamos?" Ele não me deu chance de responder antes que ele me pendurou sobre suas costas e fomos correndo porta afora.

_**Nota da autora: Ai! Este capitulo foi mesmo pequeno! Mas espero que os meus queridos leitores gostem! Agora estou com fome e preciso de alguns rewiews vossos. Adoro vos! Espero que também gostem da minha nova história que vai sair daqui a alguns dias. **_

_**Agora tenho que ir…**_

_**Muitos beijinhos da vossa autora Pusinhka Lapusya**_


	9. A conversa

**Bella POV**

Edward correu através da floresta em sua super velocidade; isto era algo de que eu sentia falta durante o tempo que ficamos afastados. Eu sentia falta da sensação do vento contra meu cabelo e das árvores passando em alta velocidade por mim; eu nunca mais senti esta euforia, especialmente com Jacob. E eu sabia que sentiria ainda mais falta disto quando ele fosse embora novamente, apesar de ser eternamente grata a ele por salvar a vida de Lizzy e a minha, eu sabia que ele partiria novamente. Eu poderia apostar que ele tinhauma lindanamorada _vampira_ esperando por ele quando ele voltasse, provavelmente alguém parecendo com 17 anos, como ele. Embora meu corpo não houvesse mudado muito desde o colégio, eu sabia que estava diferente. _Feia_. Eu sempre fui singela, mas com a idade estava claro que eu estava feia. Jacob teve a certeza de me fazer sentir mais feia a cada dia. Embora o mais estranho era que... eu não havia mudado muito desde o colégio, eu achei que era porque já tinha crescido o suficiente para minha altura e peso, isso não havia me incomodado ao longo dos anos.

A agonia me lavava enquanto eu considerava isso; ele me colocou sobre meus pés quando estávamos na clareira que eu amava. Eu olhava sem expressão como a paisagem havia mudado com o passar do tempo, novas árvores haviam tomado o lugar das antigas, velhas árvores caídas e mortas. Ervas daninhas transbordavam através da clareira, quase extinguindo todas as belas flores silvestres. Eu não pude evitar de fazer uma conexão com a minha própria vida. Lágrimas ameaçaram levar minha compostura, mas eu forcei-as de volta, esta não era a hora para chorar.

Edward permaneceu silencioso ao meu lado; eu imaginei que ele estava esperando que eu falasse.

"O-obrigada." Eu sussurrei, mal conseguindo colocar as palavras para fora.

Ele me deu um olhar confuso, suas sobrancelhas unidas fazendo sombra em seus olhos negros. Eu supus que ele não caçava há muito tempo.

"Pelo que?" Ele perguntou, assustado.

"Por salvar minha vida e a de Lizzy, nos estaríamos mortas agora se não fosse por você." Eu pensei que este era o caminho seguro para começar uma conversa sobre Lizzy. Subitamente minha pergunta anterior borbulhou nos meus lábios, e a coloquei para fora antes que ele pudesse falar.

"Como você conhecia Lizzy?" Perguntei, repentinamente.

Ele se virou para mim e segurou minhas mãos.

"Antes de chegarmos a isso, tem algo que temos que conversar primeiro." Ele afirmou. Eu não tive chance de contestar diante da força dos seus olhos, deixando-me ofegante e com a mente em branco.

"Bella." Ele disse meu nome com cuidado. "Bella, eu..." ele virou a cabeça para longe de mim, compondo seus pensamentos. "Bella, eu menti para você. Eu só fui embora porque eu amava você - _ainda_ amo você! Depois do fiasco com Jasper, eu-eu entrei em pânico. Eu achei que você não deveria viver em um mundo de vampiros e sangue, eu senti que era inseguro. Então eu disse o pior tipo de blasfêmia que já existiu. Bella, eu menti. Eu menti e sinto muito. Eu não mereço uma criatura linda como você - Eu..." Ele se perdeu em pensamentos. Seu olhar se rompeu do meu quando ele virou a cabeça para longe; ouvi sua respiração difícil e falha de tempos em tempos. Eu não acreditei nele, ele deveria estar mentindo; de maneira alguma eu era boa o suficiente para merecer esse pedido de desculpas. Eu não era nada.

"Edward, pare." Ele virou sua cabeça me olhando interrogativamente. "Edward, você não pode estar me dizendo a verdade, agora você pode estar arrependido, mas isso não significa que você pode reavivar minhas esperanças".

"Esperanças... sobre o que?" Ele perguntou, magoado. E meu coração estava apertado com sua dor.

"Só porque você pediu desculpas não significa que você vai ficar".

Ele segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos. "Eu vou ficar - Eu ESTOU de volta." Seus olhos mergulharam nos meus. Eu me afastei.

"Edward, por favor, pare de me dizer essas coisas. Eu sei que elas não podem ser verdadeiras. Você me deixou, eu estou crescida e posso aceitar isso. Por favor. Se você me disser essas coisas e partir, eu terei que começar tudo de novo." Eu lhe disse com sinceridade.

"Bella, eu não vou partir... a menos que você queira que eu vá. Eu voltei para pedir que você me aceite de volta. A dor – a _agonia_ – foram demais para agüentar. Foi doloroso cada vez que eu respirava; foi insuportável. Bella" Ele tocou meu rosto em suas mãos. "EU. TE. AMO. Por favor, por favor, _por favor_, compreenda isso! Eu te amo mais que qualquer coisa. Eternamente. Eu _preciso_ de você. Eu só preciso saber se você pode me amar de volta. Se você não ama mais, eu vou aceitar isso e vou deixá-la sozinha para sempre." A força de suas palavras veio sobre mim e me pegou de surpresa.

Não havia nenhuma maneira pela qual eu _não poderia_ amá-lo, e ele estava me perguntando se eu poderia?

"Edward, é claro que eu te amo, este é um fato permanente e irrevogável. Mas... como você pode simplesmente voltar agora? Como posso acreditar que você me ama se levou _treze anos_ para que você voltasse?" Eu olhei para baixo, me recusando a olhar em seus olhos.

Ele grunhiu em frustração e abruptamente levou meu queixo para cima. Seu braço envolveu minha cintura quando seu hálito tocou meu rosto e apagou qualquer pensamento que estava passando pela minha mente. "Eu. Amo. Você. Isso nunca vai mudar! Mesmo que eu viva por um milhão de anos! Ninguém pode se comparar à sua beleza." Ele pegou uma mecha do meu cabelo. "Seu aroma inebriante," movendo-se para sentir o cheiro da mecha de cabelo. "Seu charme; e sua mente silenciosa. Isso me enlouquece mais que tudo. Eu te amo, e amo cada pequena falha e capricho sobre você. Bella eu preciso de você!"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Edward... E-eu não posso..." O rosto dele se apagou e seus olhos se encheram com a expressão mais triste que já vi, seus punhos apertados e seus olhos fechados. Quando ele reabriu-os parecia como se ele estivesse chorando, se isso fosse possível.

"Por quê?" Ele perguntou sobriamente.

"Eu tenho uma filha em quem eu tenho que pensar, você espera que eu traga você à vida dela e recomecemos exatamente de onde paramos? Ela tem sido traumatizada, eu espero que nada que não possa ser consertado; pense em como nosso relacionamento poderia afetá-la! Ela foi a única coisa que me deixou sã nos últimos treze anos e não planejo abandoná-la quando ela precisa de mim." Eu disse a última frase com tanta convicção que me assustei. Eu continuei.

"Minha felicidade é tudo que posso dar a ela agora, já que não tenho nada." Eu tive certeza de que ele entendesse meu raciocínio.

"Isso não é verdade Bella. Você tem tudo. A morte de Jacob abriu tantas portas. Isso me deixa doente, pensar que no tempo que eu fiquei longe você estava sendo machucada. O motivo de eu ter ido embora era para você ter ficado em segurança; parece que teve o sentido oposto. Deixe-me ser o pai que ela nunca teve! Me dê apenas uma chance Bella." Sua voz soou tão vulnerável, tão quebrada. Como eu poderia recusar?

Eu suspirei. "Eu tenho que perguntar a Lizzy." Assim que eu disse isso, seu rosto se iluminou e ele me segurou mais apertado. Ele parecia confiante de que Lizzy aceitaria. Lembrei-me da pergunta que ele havia evitado.

"Novamente, como você conheceu Lizzy?"

Seu rosto se abateu um pouco. "Bem, quando eu estava voltando, eu fui à clareira para compor meus pensamentos quando ela estava dormindo no chão. Eu sabia que ela deveria ser sua filha, ela cheirava a você e aquele _cão_. Ao todo a história é curta, ela descobriu sobre os vampiros e eu sobre os abusos." Ele olhou para mim, sua expressão mudou para raiva. Ele me segurou mais apertado. "Bella... por que você não foi a polícia? Por que não? Por que você apenas aceitou isso? Você poderia ter sido morta!" A raiva pulsou em minhas veias.

"Porque você me deixou Edward! Jacob foi a única coisa que me manteve sã antes de ter Lizzy, e eu sabia que se fosse à polícia Jacob poderia machucar Lizzy! Eu não poderia arriscar isso! Eu não poderia arriscar perder alguém que eu amava outra vez!" Eu olhei para ele, ele estava surpreso. A dor pintava seu rosto. Ele abaixou a cabeça e segurou minha mão.

"Eu. Sinto. Muito. Sinto muito mais do que você pode compreender." Eu apenas assenti, eu sabia que ele sentia muito e eu estava cansada de ouvir isso. Eu não queria que ele se sentisse pior do que ele já estava.

"Eu sei Edward, eu te amo. Vamos voltar para Lizzy antes que ela fique preocupada." Ele assentiu, mas parecia despedaçado.

"Espere." Ele apertou minha mão e eu parei, ele me levantou e me virou para ele me apertando contra seu corpo. "Eu quero... fazer algo antes." Ele inclinou minha cabeça para cima para ele e ele se aproximou lentamente.

Seus lábios pressionaram contra os meus e um choque elétrico percorreu meu corpo. Eu aprofundei o beijo; eu não experimentava algo tão incrível e maravilhoso há muito tempo. Nossos lábios se moveram em sincronia, com esse beijo consegui ter um lampejo de nosso futuro, e parecia brilhante. Eu vi Lizzy saudável e feliz; eu vi Edward e Lizzy em um florescido relacionamento de pai e filha. Eu me vi, eufórica com os braços de Edward em torno da minha cintura e Lizzy em suas costas com as mãos em volta de seu pescoço como uma criança, em um gesto alegre. O futuro de Lizzy me fez mais feliz do que o meu próprio.

Quando Edward interrompeu o beijo, eu tinha uma nova esperança para o futuro.

_**Nota da autora:**__** Oh! Este capitulo foi mais romântico e espero bem que gostem! Adoro os meus leitores e os vossos rewiews!**_

_**Agora tenho que ir….**_

_**Beijinhos a todos da autora Pusi*nhka Lapusya**_


End file.
